Habersham County, Georgia
Habersham County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 43,041. Major roads US Route 23 US Route 123 US Route 441 US Route 441 Business Georgia State Route 13 Georgia State Route 15 Georgia State Route 15 Connector Georgia State Route 15 Loop Georgia State Route 17 Georgia State Route 17 Alternate Georgia State Route 105 Georgia State Route 115 Georgia State Route 197 Georgia State Route 197 Connector Georgia State Route 255 Georgia State Route 255 Alternate Georgia State Route 356 Georgia State Route 365 Georgia State Route 384 Georgia State Route 385 Geography Adjacent counties Stephens County (east) Rabun County (north) Oconee County, South Carolina (northeast) Towns County (northwest) Banks County (south) Hall County (southwest) White County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 78.86% White (33,942) 13.88% Hispanic or Latino (5,974) 3.63% Black or African American (1,563) 3.63% Other (1,562) 16.5% (7,101) of Habersham County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Habersham County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 11 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.09 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Baldwin - 3,279 Clarkesville - 1,733 Cornelia - 4,160 Demorest - 1,823 Towns Alto - 1,172 Mount Airy - 1,284 Tallulah Falls - 168 CDPs Raoul - 2,558 Unincorporated communities Aerial Batesville Habersham Hollywood New Switzerland Turnerville Climate Fun facts * Politically, Habersham County is overwhelmingly Republican in most elections. * Raoul's population is adjusted by the presence of the Lee Arrendale Correctional Center. * Tallulah Falls was the filming location for portions of the 1972 film Deliverance. * Hollywood actress Tallulah Bankhead was named after her paternal grandmother, who in turn was named after Tallulah Falls. * Tallulah Falls itself is a popular recreational destination. * Mount Airy is basically an extension of Cornelia. * Demorest was platted in 1890 as a temperance town, and named after William Jennings Demorest, a prohibition advocate. * One of Demorest's most popular landmarks is the Johnny Mize Athletic Center and Museum. The museum is owned by Piedmont College and is named for Baseball Hall of Famer Johnny Mize. Mize was born in Demorest, and played baseball at Piedmont. The museum houses Mize memorabilia from his time at Piedmont as well as from his professional baseball career with the St. Louis Cardinals, New York Giants and the New York Yankees. In addition to the museum, Mize's childhood home is a Georgia Historical site with a private owner. * Demorest is the home of Piedmont College. * The government for the town of Alto is housed in a structure with an unusual history. When the new Cornelia Bank was built in nearby Cornelia in the late 1970s, the small building housing the old remote drive-in teller windows was moved to its current location on a lot across US Route 441 from the Riegel Textile Mill (now Mt. Vernon Mills) in Alto and converted for office use. Category:Georgia Counties